Melissa Gates, But You Can Just Call Me Missy
by padfootlover23
Summary: After switching from Beauxbatons Missy enrolled at Hogwarts, and became the first ever student to start in their 6th year. When you throw James Potter, son of Harry Potter, into the mix her already tough transition becomes alot more... Interesting.
1. Hogwarts Express

I bit my lip in thought as I stared at the wall between platforms 9 and 10, completely and utterly perplexed. _Maybe I should have let my parents come see me off _I thought as I fished out the letter from my pocket, maybe I misread it.

_Dear Ms. Melissa Gates_

_It is my great honour to inform you that your late submission into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for your sixth year has been accepted. You are expected to be at kings cross station, platform nine and three quarters, on the first of September at nine am to be on the Hogwarts express. A list of necessary books and equipment has been attached. We look forwards to seeing you in September_

_._

_Sincerely Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress_

Okay it defiantly said platform 9¾, so what do I do now? As I pondered that question a boy who looked to be about my age walked towards me. "Hey, sorry but I couldn't help but notice the trunk, the owl, and a pretty girl staring at a wall" He said referring to my trunk, my ashy black owl, midnight, and me. "You wouldn't happen to be going to Hogwarts would you?"

I looked around as if scared someone was listening before replying "Yeah I am actually. Hi I'm Melissa, but you can just call me Missy" I said, my hand outstretched for him to shake. May as well make friends now, right?

"Hey, I'm James, James Potter" He said, shaking my hand as he flipped his hair out of his eyes. "How come you seem so confused, you have to be in at least year 6" He said, his eyes reflecting true confusion.

Wait did he just say Potter? Like son of the Harry Potter? That guy is a legend! I realised I was staring and quickly replied, trying to hide my blush. "Well I used to go to Beauxbatons, but when I moved to London I was forced to switch schools by my mother" I said, disgust in my voice at my mother's decision.

"Oh I see I didn't even know they could do that" James started. "But I wouldn't have guess, with your British accent"

"Well I lived here until I was 9, then moved to France until now" I confirmed. He still had never told me how to get to the platform. I looked down at my watch, seeing the hand tick at it told me it was about 8:45. "We should probably get on the train soon, how exactly do you do that?"

"Oh, that's easy, just run at that wall" I stared at him in shock, not sure whether or not to laugh. I guess he sensed my confusion and added. "Here, let me show you"

Without another word he ran with his trolley strait at the wall. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the impact of his face hitting the wall. I held my breath, waiting for the boom, waiting for the smashing of his trunk hitting the ground, but it never came. I slowly opened my eyes, revealing James nowhere to be seen.

_I guess he wasn't joking._ I took a deep breath and glanced around, making sure no one was watching. Repositioning my hands on the trolley, I clenched my eyes closed and ran. My body tensed, getting ready to embrace the wall, but just like the noise I expected from James, it never came.

Instead I opened my eyes to families, hugging, saying goodbye or last minute warnings. Friends gossiping, reconnecting after their summer away. The most noticeable thing in the area was the massive train, gleaming red, grey smoke rising from the top. Hogwarts Express written across the side in golden letters.

I detached my eyes from the train and searched for James, finding him chatting to a group of his friends. Decided to let him be and walked towards the steaming engine, getting on since there was no point waiting outside.

I walked down the hall, checking for empty compartments, and finally found one. I checked my reflection in the window, fixing my jet black hair and wiping a bit of eyeliner that had smudged.

After my trunk was safely in the corner of the compartment I sat down, pulling out Hogwarts: A History and began reading.

"Hello, do you mind if we sit here" A blonde girl with pin strait hair and brown eyes, around my age asked, peaking her head in the compartment.

"No problem" I said with a smile, the blonde came in, followed by 2 other girls, one was a curly-haired brunette with piercing blue eyes, and the other had strait brown hair with the same eyes. There features were so similar I guessed they were twins.

"I'm Katie, and this is my sister Jasmine and our friend Marissa" the curly haired girl announced, referring to the one with strait hair as Jasmine and the blonde as Marissa.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Melissa, but you can call me Missy" I said with a genuine smile. "What year are you in?"

"We're all in 6, how come we've never seen you before?" Jasmine asked, analyzing me. I told them my story again, hoping I wouldn't have to repeat it for a 3rd time soon.

"Oh that's so exciting, well we're all Gryffindor" Marissa announced, showing off her gleaming white teeth. Before I had a chance to reply another group of students peaked their heads in the door.

"Oh, hey Missy" James said, noticing me first. "Oh and hey guys" He said, the 3 stood up to give him a hug and as he hugged Katie he placed a sweet kiss on her lips, mouthing the words _I missed you._

He walked in, claiming the seat beside me. Katie jumped up and sat beside him, his arm resting around her shoulders. 2 other boys walked in, one was rather cute and had light brown hair which he flipped whenever it fell in his eyes. The other was really tall, and had buzzed brown hair. I usually liked the longer hair on guys, but this suited him.

"Hey, I'm Missy" I said, gazing up at the 2 boys who had entered.

"Hullo, I'm nick" the shorter haired boy said, taking a seat in the spot Katie had speed out of.

"And I'm Carter" the other boy said, I sent him a flirtatious smile which he returned before sitting down. Thankfully James explained how we met, as well as my story to the group.

After that we spent the rest of the train ride talking, joking around, and just having a good time. The 3 boys seemed to be always up to something, considering their countless stories of their pranks. The 3 girls seemed just like my girls back in France. They were girly, gossipy, but also seemed fun, and not too uptight.

I learnt they were all in Gryffindor and in their 6th year, which made me want to be sorted into that house even more. Also, James and Katie are seeing each other, but the rest are single, for now.

As the train slowed to a stop Hogwarts came into view, it was amazing, really. Especially considering what the infamous battle had done to it over 20 years ago. Capturing many lives of Hogwarts students, teachers, and parents. And now in 20 short years they have rebuilt the Castle, the trust of the staff, and the students. After so many assumed it was gone forever after Harry Potter, former student and father of the boy sitting next to me, had destroyed Voldemort, the most powerful dark wizard of all time. And now I'm officially a student at this historic, powerful, infamous school.


	2. Red and Gold Fireworks

We walked along the pathway leading away from the train towards the carriages, James and Katie were hand-in-hand, yet he wasn't facing her, he was talking to Carter and Nick.

"I was thinking fireworks, red and gold, all through the hallways as we leave" James suggested, trying to live up to his name.

"Yeah, that's perfect, really show everyone which house is the best" Carter agreed. I turned towards Marissa.

"Is it always such a competition between the houses?" I asked. Back at Beauxbatons we had everyone in the year in their own dorms.

"Oh yeah, especially with Slytherin and Gryffindor, it's rather funny" She informed me. "Of course quidditch puts all the houses against each other, but we've won the house cup ever since James got on the team"

James, who I guess tuned in at the mention of quidditch, shot us a proud smile. "And we've won the house cup for the last…" He paused counting on his fingers. "9 years"

I was about to ask what the house cup was when I heard someone bellowing my name. "Melissa Gates, Melissa Gates" I spun around to see a rather short lady standing there. She had to be in her 40's, but she looked great for her age.

"Hey Professor Gills" the group chorused with grins, giving me the feeling they liked her.

"Hello" She said in a caring, but firm voice. "You must be Melissa" She said, turning towards me.

"Yeah that's me" I said with a questioning look, as so say _and you are?_

"Very good, come with me my dear" I shot the group a confused look and waved goodbye, following the professor.

"I'm the deputy Headmistress, we didn't find it right to have you with the first years, so we are bringing you to the castle myself. Professor McGonagall will introduce you to the school at the feast and you will be sorted" She informed me.

"How exactly are you sorted?" I asked, suddenly worried. Before answering we both stepped into a carriage which seemed to have nothing pulling it, and it started moving on its own.

"Oh it's simple really dear, but you will see soon enough" she said, but did not elaborate. In no time we were at Hogwarts, I looked up at the huge castle, much bigger and more raw then the one at Beauxbatons, which some would describe as a palace.

I followed the professor into the castle, in awe at its high ceilings, stone staircases, and the flaming torches that lined the walls. I could see students entering what I assumed to be the great hall, but I was steered away from the entrance.

I was brought to a small room, the door on the opposite side was ajar so I could peek out into the great hall. "Wait in here okay, McGonagall will give you the signal to come out." She said and with that she was gone , taking a seat at the long table of teachers.

I stared into the great hall, 4 huge tables faced the one Gills just sat down at. In front of the teachers table there was a stool, with a rather dirty, and worn-put hate on top, I'm not sure if it was my imagination, but I sweat the hat moved.

The ceiling was sprinkled with stars, probably bewitched to reflect the sky. Hundreds of students lined the tables, chatting amongst themselves. Finally the headmistress stood up, silencing the students at once.

"First Years, welcome to Hogwarts, the rest of you, welcome back" she said, smiling out at the students. "Before we start the sorting, I have a few things I would like to say. This year Hogwarts has welcomed a new student in their sixth year." She announced, everyone looked around to their friends with raised eyebrows. "I assume she will be accepted here, as she transferred from Beauxbatons. Come forwards, Melissa Gates." I walked out, feeling rather small in front of all these people. I scanned the tables, looking for my new found friends. Once I found them, I made eye contact with them, and Carter gave me a reassuring wink.

"You may take a seat on the stool for your sorting" She told me, and I did what I was instructed. The hat jumped to life, its huge flaps forming a mouth, its voice belting out a song. Once it was finished the whole student body erupted in cheers.

Finally it was placed on my head, and suddenly a voice rang through my ears. "From Beauxbatons I see, that takes some guts to switch schools, maybe you would be suited for Gryffindor. I also see some brains, Ravenclaw maybe? Hmmm…. GRYFFINDOR!" it yelled into the crowd, the far right table cheering.

I got up and quickly took a seat beside Katie, relieved I was in their house. The first years went on, being sorted into the 4 houses. Once there were all seated sparkling plate appeared in front of everyone. Dishes or vegetables, platters of meats, just about anything you could think of sprung up on the table.

I immediately was surprised, thinking of the light, delicate dishes served at Beauxbatons, but was happy. I filled my plate and began eating. There wasn't much talk, all of us stuffing our mouths with the scrumptious dishes. Before I knew it I was leaning back, my stomach full, and my eyes becoming droopy.

As the plates disappeared Professor McGonagall stood up once more. "Before we leave I would like to remind the students that everyone should be in there dorms by 10 on weekdays and 11 on weekends and holydays. No student should be in the forbidden forest and magic should not be used in the hallways" She said in a stern voice, eyeing certain people. "Goodnight"

We all got up, and headed to the dorm. I admired the portraits on the wall as they chatted to each other. And the ghosts that passed every once and a while, scaring the firsties.

I noticed the boys had disappeared, and as I looked around for them a red spark shot by my face. Followed by hundreds of red and gold fireworks erupting in the entrance hall. Everyone looked amazing, except the Slytherin's who looked annoyed at the prank. Teachers an around, trying to calm everyone down while the students laughed. It took another half an hour to get everyone in their common rooms.

"The password is Bloodtarts" the prefect voiced over the chatter. We finally reached a large painting of a very fat lady.

"That's the fat lady" Jasmine said to me, causing me to laugh at the irony of her name. Someone told her the password and she opened, allowing us to crawl through the whole.

The common room was brilliant, red gold splattered everywhere. Comfy chairs and couches scattered the room, a large fireplace in the center. Along one side you could see 2 staircases, one for the boys and one for the girls. Students kept coming up to James, Nick, and Carter high fiving them, congratulating them on their prank.

I took a seat on a couch with the rest of the group and they started telling me all about Hogwarts. They told me about how the stairs move, there are doors that only open on certain days, the giant squid in the lake, the whomping willow which would try to hit you if you got to close. It sounded great!

After a while we found ourselves unable to keep our eyes open we all stumbled to our dorms, falling asleep in seconds.


End file.
